


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Castiel and Dean find the best place to lay their weary heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

I.

Seated next to his brother on the couch in Bobby's study, Dean is thumbing tiredly through an old tome on demon lore when out of the corner of his eye he catches Sam's head nodding. It's the third time in the past ten minutes.

"Sammy, take a break."

The younger Winchester shakes his head and tries to sit up straight making a valiant effort to rouse himself, but only succeeding in knocking his half-read book off his lap and onto the floor. "But if we don't…"

Dean rolls his eyes. "It can wait an hour or two. Just go to sleep."

He must be even more tired than Dean thought because in response, Sam simply lets his eyes close and his body immediately begins to sag leaning to the side until his head finally comes to rest on his brother's shoulder.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Dean grumbles, but makes no move to dislodge his brother. Instead, he lets out a deep sigh and turns another page.

A few minutes later when Bobby comes in and spots the pair on the couch, he raises his eyebrows and gives Dean a smirk.

Dean gives him a one fingered salute in return moving carefully so as not to wake his sleeping brother.

II.

They're sitting on their beds in another random motel room watching the Ghostbusters movie when it happens. Dean doesn't even see it coming so he's very surprised by the sudden warm weight against his side.

"Dude, you have an angel on your shoulder."

"Shut up."

Ignoring his brother's teasing grin, Dean gazes down at the face of the sleeping angel who is now using his body as a pillow. There are lines of weariness there he's never seen before. He should have realized Castiel was falling asleep when his constant questions about the movie ceased.

"Would you like me to tuck you guys in?' asks Sam from the other bed.

"Shut up," Dean repeats, but softly so as not to disturb Castiel.

Carefully shifting his body into a more comfortable position, Dean settles down for the night deciding it's best to let sleeping angels lie.

III.

Dean doesn't know where he is. All he knows is exhaustion is weighing him down like a thousand tonne truck leaving him unwilling to even open his eyes. As his senses slowly begin to wake, they drowsily inform him that he is seated and leaning to the side, his head resting on something soft and warm.

Belatedly realizing what this means and unable to recall how he ended up this way, his faces reddens and he takes a deep breath trying to bring himself closer to consciousness. That's when the smell hits him.

It's long gargantuan limbs, ridiculously floppy bangs, and puppy dog pouts. It's random bizarre facts, vanilla scented coffee and pathetic practical jokes. It's endless drives through empty countryside and nights staring up at the stars. It's simply and completely Sam.

His human pillow shifts beneath him and a familiar voice says, "Go back to sleep, Dean."

Letting his body relax once more, Dean does just that.


End file.
